


Oblivious

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Miscommunication, Moving In Together, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Romantic Derek Hale, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: “What is all… this?” Stiles asked, dropping his work bag on the floor and shutting the door blindly behind him. “Why do you look all--” Stiles’ gulp interrupted his words and he said nothing else.“I just figured…” Derek began, clearing his throat when anxiety reared its ugly head.Stiles sniffed the air and said, “Is that Honey Garlic Chicken?” Before Derek could answer, Stiles catapulted himself down the stairs and lifted the cover to the crockpot, inhaling the mouthwatering aroma. “Itis. And--” Stiles sprinted toward the table to sniff at the flowers adorning it. Derek had to pull him away when he got a little too close to the flames burning the candles on either side of it. “Flowers and candles, Derek? What is goingon?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 287
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Another round of Sterek Valentine Week!! Today's prompt: _Anniversary_.

When Derek woke up in the morning, it was one of the first times he rose with a grin on his face in weeks. He had the entire day planned out. Stiles was sleeping over - as he usually did on Fridays and Saturdays - and should arrive at the loft right after his workday was done. He had always packed an overnight bag prior to this unspoken agreement, but he had left enough stuff at Derek’s place throughout their relationship that he could just come by whenever he wanted. 

The thought alone made Derek’s heart warm and his smile widen as he tore his sheets off the bed, ready to replace them with fresh, clean ones that Stiles always seemed to appreciate. He thought back to the first time Stiles spent the night in his bed and couldn’t help but laugh at the surprise that always seemed to shine in his eyes when Derek made the loft more theirs than his. He always had Stiles’ favorite sheets on the bed and dinner ready for when he got home - to Derek’s place, really - and it was usually a meal Stiles had expressed craving the week before. 

Derek wasn’t sure why Stiles had chosen him a year ago when they had decided to take their relationship to the next level. It was so gradual that Derek almost wasn’t sure Stiles was actually interested. The kiss they had shared in this thick of battle with that month’s big bad was one that ran through Derek’s mind almost every single day since it had happened. They didn’t kiss often, usually when Stiles was too tired to think about it or when Derek got up the nerve to initiate it, but when they did, it knocked him off his feet. 

He wanted to do that to Stiles, which was why his loft was getting a full treatment that day. He had cleaned the night before, putting away anything and everything that might make the place seem solitarily Derek’s so that Stiles would feel more comfortable saying yes when Derek asked him to move in. He thought they had reached that point. Stiles spent as much of his free time he could during the week there and it was rare that their entire weekends weren’t spent with each other. It just made sense, especially since it had been exactly a year since their first kiss. 

His phone chimed brightly, signifying a text that would only be from Stiles, and he beamed down at it as he opened the message. 

_ If Parrish makes us stop for coffee one more time during this shift, I’m going to lose it. I’m gonna be so hyped up when I get to your place, _ the message read. Derek laughed and remembered the last time Stiles had been almost high on caffeine. He crashed so hard that night, they barely had time for a goodnight kiss before Stiles slammed his head into the pillow and was out like a light. 

Derek responded quickly,  _ I’ll have plenty of food to help counter your caffeine hangover, promise. _

And he did have a  _ lot _ of food. He might have gone a bit crazy with the anniversary meal if he was honest with himself. He had gotten a special recipe from Stiles’ father - one that his mother used to make him for special occasions as a kid - that was already prepared in the crockpot, just waiting to be turned on and readied for their candlelit dinner. 

Derek felt ridiculous when he walked down the stairs to see his loft sparkling like a professional cleaning service had been hired to tidy it up. He had worked hard; he bought an extra dresser, cleaned out half of the closet for Stiles to hang his flannels, made room in the cupboards for the snacks Stiles would definitely make Derek carry if he decided living together was a good plan. He was prepared to take this step with Stiles and truly hoped Stiles was ready to do the same. 

Hours ticked by and Derek found himself increasingly nervous as he set up the vase of flowers the florist in town convinced him Stiles would love. They were a mixture of blues, purples, and whites and aptly named  _ Beautiful in Blue. _ Derek liked them immediately as Stiles was the only one who seemed to prefer the sapphire color of his eyes over the more common golden hue. The florist wiggled his eyebrows at Derek and asked who they were for and seemed more than surprised he was buying them for  _ Deputy Stilinski. _ He didn’t think they were keeping their relationship a secret by any means, but the sheer shock on the florist’s face irked him enough to toss the money across the counter and run out with the vase as quickly as he could. 

When the door started to slide open, Derek adjusted the skinny black tie around his neck, feeling suddenly suffocated by the choice in accessory. He had Cora help him with his outfit. She chose dark skinny jeans and a skinny tie to match but left him on his own with the rest. He’d chosen a dark tan shirt that Stiles had once commented on liking and didn’t think about it any further. He was regretting that, too, as Stiles’ eyes widened considerably, barely glancing away from Derek as he walked in. 

“What is all… this?” Stiles asked, dropping his work bag on the floor and shutting the door blindly behind him. “Why do you look all--” Stiles’ gulp interrupted his words and he said nothing else. Derek’s nerves only increased. It wasn’t often he had Stiles speechless and he couldn’t tell if it was a good thing at that moment or not. 

“I just figured…” Derek began, clearing his throat when anxiety reared its ugly head. 

Stiles sniffed the air and said, “Is that Honey Garlic Chicken?” Before Derek could answer, Stiles catapulted himself down the stairs and lifted the cover to the crockpot, inhaling the mouthwatering aroma. “It  _ is. _ And--” Stiles sprinted toward the table to sniff at the flowers adorning it. Derek had to pull him away when he got a little too close to the flames burning the candles on either side of it. “Flowers and candles, Derek? What is going  _ on _ ?” Derek froze and found himself surprisingly frustrated that Stiles had forgotten. He was well aware that they hadn’t celebrated an anniversary before but it had been an entire  _ year _ and Derek thought that feat in itself was worth a bit of celebration. 

“You don’t remember?” Derek asked, resting his thumbs in his pockets to try and stave back the claws threatening to break through. He had worried something like that would happen - that he had made mountains out of molehills again - but he didn’t expect that Stiles would look so… scared. “God, I’m so stupid, I’m sorry. I just figured it had been a year since--” 

“Since we kissed, the first time,” Stiles whispered, glancing around the room like he was continuing to take everything in. 

“Yeah,” Derek agreed in a whisper. He took a step toward Stiles and sighed heavily before continuing, “A year since we first kissed, a year since we made our feelings to each other known, a year that we’ve been together.” At that admission, Stiles gasped loudly and held onto the table beside him as if to steady himself. Derek was more concerned than anything as Stiles’ breathing turned to hyperventilating. 

“Oh my fucking  _ god _ ,” Stiles exclaimed, running his hand over his face which was a motion Derek was familiar with when he had gotten anxious. 

“It’s really okay, Stiles, we can just--” 

“We’ve been  _ dating! _ For a year! We’ve been in an actual relationship for a  _ year _ and I--” Stiles pressed his hands against Derek’s chest when he made a move to get closer, wanting nothing but to comfort Stiles through whatever panic had overtaken him. “I didn’t  _ know. _ Jesus Christ, Derek, I didn’t know!” 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, too stunned to say anything besides a choked, “I’m sorry?” 

Before the words could fully register, Stiles gripped onto Derek’s tie and to Derek’s surprise, pulled him into the most passionate kiss they had ever had. It was not dissimilar to their first one - both of them injured and still fighting, but needing to let the other know they were gonna make it through - in the way that it wasn’t planned and it poured every ounce of emotion each of them were feeling. Stiles ran his other hand behind Derek’s head and threaded his fingers through his hair, holding on like if he didn’t, Derek might float away. 

He couldn’t imagine pulling away from a kiss like that, though. His hands gripped at Stiles’ waist, one sliding around to hold the small of Stiles’ back if only so Derek could pull him closer. Their tongues brushed together timidly like they had never kissed like that before and Derek’s heart jolted when he felt Stiles get lost in it. They kissed for what felt like hours as if they were making up for the last year of subtle pecks and slow, sleepy presses of lips that could have been so much more. 

When Stiles finally pulled away, his cheeks were flushed and his lips reddened and even plumper than they usually were. The sight was so beautiful, Derek had to convince himself not to bring Stiles to his bed right then and there. Stiles’ mouth opened and closed like he was searching for an apology or words he couldn’t quite capture in his mind and Derek leaned their foreheads together, taking a deep breath before he could bring himself to speak. 

“I was going to ask you to move in with me,” Derek whispered, keeping his eyes closed because he was scared of Stiles’ reaction. He heard the sharp intake of breath and the only reason he opened his eyes was because Stiles tugged the hair on the back of his head none too gently. 

“We’ve been dating for a year and I’ve loved you for longer,” Stiles said once their eyes met. Derek’s heart leaped and he squeezed Stiles a bit harder. “I’ve been practically living here for months and from what I’ve gathered, you don’t mind that?” 

Derek shook his head and replied, “I want you here more.” Stiles let out a laugh that sounded relieved and Derek was grateful for that. 

“Why didn’t you  _ tell _ me?” Stiles asked, smiling softly at Derek. 

“Everyone else  _ knew, _ Stiles. It was obvious to literally everyone! I asked your dad for your mom’s old recipe and he asked if it was for our anniversary. I asked Scott how much room you would need to move in and he came over and  _ helped _ me rearrange. I didn’t think it needed saying!” Derek said, frustration clear in his voice. He wasn’t mad at Stiles, though. He couldn’t be mad when he could see Stiles beating himself up inside. He placed a gentle kiss on Stiles’ lips to stop the internal monologue he didn’t want to take away from their happy moment. 

“I always thought you were the oblivious one. I spent years pining after you before we finally kissed. I had this whole plan; in a few months, I would  _ really _ kiss you, when neither of us could ignore it or play it off. Then I would ask you on a few group dates before gaining the courage to go out to dinner with me alone.  _ Then _ I would convince you to let me move in and we’d live happily ever after,” Stiles explained. He had calculated every moment that had already been happening and Derek couldn’t help but laugh at the overanalysis that was so entirely  _ Stiles. _

“We’ve done most of that, you idiot. We’ve gone out with the pack, we go on dates by ourselves, we cuddle on the couch for Christ’s sake. Can we skip that and just have you move in right now?” Derek asked. He was done waiting and he wasn’t about to start over with Stiles. He was ready for Stiles to be in his life forever and he wanted forever to start as soon as possible. 

“How does Sunday sound?” Stiles asked, checking the watch on his wrist. Derek rolled his eyes but nodded, grinning widely as the timer on the fridge indicated dinner was ready. 

“Are you gonna let me romance you like I planned now?” Derek retorted, placing one final chaste kiss on Stiles’ lips. Stiles chased after him as he pulled away, but Derek was already making his way to the kitchen. 

“Does this plan end with me in your bed?” Stiles asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he followed and wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist. 

“I even put on your favorite sheets,” Derek responded and Stiles’ groan of contentment made it all worth it. Stiles seemed attached to Derek the entire night and if Derek thought things were perfect before, he knew they were then. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Sterek obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Sterek content and use my ask to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj) and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
